Harry Potter and his Destiny
by vicky0958
Summary: post ootp Independent Harry. Harry recives a gift from his mother along with a marriage contract. Will the gift help Harry in the road to his destiny? Anti Dumbledore Anti Ron Anti Hermione.XENON SHOCK has asked to take up the story.hope he does it soon.
1. Prolouge

**Harry Potter and his Destiny**

**Prologue **

It was a clear and beautiful day in Surrey. Everyone was outside enjoying the weather. All along Privet Drive people were enjoying the beautiful day. Everywhere you looked there were smiles and laughter. Everywhere except in the garden of number 4. There weeding the garden was a boy with shaggy, black hair and a scar etched on his forehead. His name was Harry Potter. He had only returned from school a week ago, but was ready to be anywhere but here. He was given the chore of weeding and replanting the garden. As he was working he was thinking about his life, or lack thereof.

"Why me" Harry asked himself "How can I possibly be the one?" The more he thought about it, the more confused and angry he became. "There are many witches and wizards that are more powerful and experienced than me, so why do I have to be the one to do this" he asked himself "If only Sirius were here. He would be able to help me understand." His thoughts wondered to Sirius, his godfather. As his thoughts raced, his anger and confusion grew. "I wish I could be someone else. Someone who is in control of their future. I don't even have control of my life right now, how can I have the future I want if everyone else makes all the decisions for me? Why can't I get anyone to listen to what I want? I wish I were someone that people would listen to. What about his own mental health? Did Dumbledore think that by keeping secrets from him he'd be safe? In addition, when he returns to Dumbledore's office after the battle, he was kind enough to decide to reveal the prophecy to him just right after his godfather died.

'_I would have studied harder and applied myself to the Occlumency lessons with Snape if I had known the reason for it' _thought Harry bitterly. The Occlumency lessons were a disaster. There was no doubt about that. When Snape caught him looking in his Pensive, he saw a memory of a younger Snape being humiliated by James Potter, which made him resent the fact that his father was a bully. Harry hated feeling helpless or trapped, which was the main feeling inside him after he heard the prophecy from Dumbledore.

Later that night...

Harry lay in his bed after practicing his Occlumency. A week earlier, on the train home, Hermione had given him a package containing a book on Occlumency and a book on meditation. He had read both by the second day back. He was surprised at how much easier it was when he had instructions he could understand. Having' CLEAR YOUR MIND' yelled at you seconds before an attack did not count as instructions. Would it have killed Snape to tell him about meditation techniques instead of jumping in and expecting him to know these things? Harry actually thought he might be getting the hang of Occlumency. Of course he hadn't tested it yet and he knew he would have to strengthen his shields but at least it was a start. If he had the books earlier in the school year then he was sure he would've mastered it by now.

As he lay there he began to drift off to sleep, when he was startled awake by a burst of flames. With wand pointed and a spell on his lips, he realized, with relief, that it was Fawkes, Albus Dumbledore's phoenix. "Good God Fawkes" he gasped with heart racing "Don't do that!" Fawkes trilled with what sounded like laughter as he flew to Harry and perched on his bed. "What are you doing here" asked Harry after he caught his breath. He then noticed a letter attached to Fawkes as he held out his leg. Harry removed the letter and read it.

_Harry,_

_I trust things are going well for you. I know you don't wish to be at the Dursley's but it is for your protection. I must remind you to not wander far from the house, you must stay close. I've stopped your subscription to the paper. You need to deal with your godfather's death. Take this time to grieve and pull yourself together._

_I have already spoken with Professor Snape and he will be continuing your instruction in Occlumency. I am a bit disappointed with your progress. Professor Snape will arrive at the Dursley's in one week. You will have lessons twice a week until the end of summer. I expect you to work hard to master Occlumency. If you work hard and progress well, I may let you visit Diagon Alley to pick up your school supplies._

_Albus Dumbledore_

White hot anger spiked through Harry "HOW DARE HE" he yelled. Fawkes started and trilled a soothing melody. A few moments later Harry felt calmer. "Thanks Fawkes" he said. He slumped on his bed and re-read the letter. When he thought of Snape he felt his anger returning. "What is Dumbledore thinking; he knows how much I hate Snape. Why would he send him here?" As he was pondering this he had a realization, he... didn't... care. Dumbledore didn't care what he wanted. Obviously I wouldn't be here if he cared about my feelings.

_Headmaster,_

_I am fine. I have been practicing Occlumency and am getting better thanks to some books I read. DO NOT send Snape here! I'll write if I have any dreams._

_Harry Potter_

With that done, he attached the letter to Fawkes and ran his hand down his feathery back. "Please take this to Dumbledore" he said. In a burst of flames Fawkes was gone, leaving Harry to his thoughts once again. He lay on his bed and drifted off.

Review????????????


	2. Messages and Gifts from the Past

**Messages and Gifts from the Past.**

Harry woke up early the next morning planning to get out of Dumbledore's control and live his life how he wants to. So he decided to go to Diagon alley first for shopping for his training to meet his destiny.

Harry went to take a shower to get an early start. When he finished his shower and came back to Dudley's second bedroom, as it was never his. He was shocked to see a house elf sitting on his bed, obviously waiting for him. 'Oh huh not again' thought Harry seeing the house elf.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Harry asked the house elf.

"I am Sandy sir, I work for the Potter Family sir, my father was given this Pensive with this memory to you when the time is right sir and my father told me about it when he died sir" replied the house elf handing the Pensive along with the memory. "You have to place it on the ground and tap it with your wand sir, when your finished call me sir" said Sandy and disappeared with a pop.

Harry put the Pensive on the floor and activated it after pouring the memory into the bowl of the Pensive by tapping it twice. As soon as it is activated a shape of a woman came out of the Pensive which Harry recognized as his mother. Harry also thought that the Pensive is an advanced model from the one he saw that Dumbledore has in his office.

"Mum." Harry whispered, looking hungrily once more upon the face of the woman who gave him life.

"_My son." _Lilly began, her voice full of sorrow, her eyes showing her sadness.

"_I realize that we are in a war for our lives, but sometimes I wish I never had to worry about things like this. I wish I could look forward to watching you grow up and become the man I can see you to be."_

Lilly sighed, her gaze taking a far away quality.

"_Not many know it, but the Evan's line is not an entirely Muggle one as some would say. We are actually decedents of two very powerful lines. _

"_Unfortunately, both lines active side died out hundreds of years ago, only the squib side survived to pass down the genetic code. The DNA hoped to find a suitable descendant to bestow its gifts on, hopefully reawakening the lines. _

"_Alas, I am the result. As I am not a very powerful witch, just extremely clever and agile,"_ Lilly smiled again, this time with a hint of smugness, _"I only received one of the lines._

"_Even though I was sorted into Gryffindor, I could have easily have passed as a Ravenclaw. My blood made it so._

"_So many times I cursed the name Ravenclaw in my years at Hogwarts, the pain it brought me was immense, but now I know the rewards as well. I find myself unable to be bitter over what amounts to a small discomfort, in the grand scheme of things._

"_You see my son; Rowena had a very powerful gift. It's not magic, but it is tied to the inner core, some wizards call it the inner eye,"_ Lilly did a coughing thing that most use to cover up saying a name.

Harry caught it though, and smiled himself. After all he had enough classes with that nutcase to know how many times in one day the 'Inner Eye' could be exercised.

"_It's actually a completely Muggle gift, as many from the non-magical world can tap into it. What made it so special in Rowena was that it was connected to her magical core instead of just her personal one like most Muggles._

Lilly contemplated her hands for a moment. _"I've the same gift and I think I understand. I'm going to tell you about it, for it concern you, so I took precautions so I can be of help for you when you are in desperate times. I asked the house elf bound to me to give you this letter when Sirius dies or you become of age. I don't know all about the future but I know that you'll be facing a lot of hard times ahead. That's why I and your father have made marriage contract with the Bones as any one must not face the desperate times alone .I'm sorry for taking your free will to marry whom you want to. But be comforted that she is your soul mate." _

Again, Lilly smiled smug. _"Tell the house elf that brought this cup that the "Potters line will live till the end of the world", she will know what to do. Read the book I wrote before you do any thing else."_

"_I've seen your father and I die. It's ok. Something's must happen for other things to come into effect. I've told your father, which is why this cup is sitting before you."_

Lilly seemed to break down a little there, tears streamed down her cheeks and she choked back a sob. _"Who am I kidding? Its not ok, it's not fair, it's not even right! But it is the only course of action your father and I have, otherwise……_she trailed off.

Shaking her head, she brought herself back to her task at hand.

"_Harry, you will have a…Convoluted destiny, one we can not interfere with, no one but fate can, since they were the ones who chose you to take up this mantle. _

"_I leave to you my son, the knowledge that you are more then the some of your parts. There are things in the vaults below Gringotts. Things that haven't seen the light of day in thousands of years. They will help you"._

"_I can do no more for you my son. Never doubt you are strong. Never doubt that you can and will succeed."_

"_Contact your soul mate as soon as you can as she will also be the last of her line by the time you see this and Harry never trust anyone except your soul mate, you can trust the Goblins to some extent but be careful about how you act with a certain old man, he has ways to know and detect things that no one else can."_

"_Never despair, for with great pain, and loss, comes great rewards. The fates are never one sided, my son. They will test you, try you and pull you through what seems to be the very bottom of hell, and when you show your self true, they will reward you beyond your dreams." _

Lilly looked up to the ceiling, her face radiant.

"_I will watch you, and root for you. May be one day we will meet as we should. I love you son . Don't let others tell you some thing else." _

With those last words, his mother's image disappeared from above the Pensive, but Harry knew that he can see his mother when ever he wants. He also has come to a conclusion that some one must have been there as it is not from his mother's perspective as all the memories are.

Harry sat there on his bed, his eyes tightly shut and silent tears trickling down his cheeks.

"I'll be strong mother, you will be proud."

"Sandy" called Harry after wiping his tear stained face with the towel beside him.

"Yes Master"

"Sandy I want you to call me Harry, no Master or sir business and that is an order. Now my mother told me to tell you that 'Potters line will live till the end of the world'". After saying the password for what ever it is, he realized that he will live the confrontation with Voldemort.

"I understand Ma...Harry. I will be back now." Said Sandy and disappeared with a pop.

Harry sat on his bed thinking of what his mother has told him about her life as a seer and also about his life. He was first angry with his parents that they had made a marriage contract with Susan Bones, but he understood that his parents want him to be happy in his life although he will be facing hard times. He also understood the power of love which he has in spades helped him save Sirius in his third year. Thinking on everything that happened he decided to take back his life into his own control.

He also decided that if he was to take back his life into his control it has to be done discreetly. He didn't want Dumbledore to ruin his life.

Pop

"Harry this is the book that Mistress Lilly gave to my father along with this trunk. My father has told me that you have to read the book before entering the trunk"

"Thank you Sandy, Can you make me some breakfast while I read this book."

"Your breakfast will be ready in a Jiffy" and with that Sandy disappeared with a pop.

Opening the book Harry found a note from his mother.

_Dear Harry,_

_I have to tell you something's before you get what I prepared for you and your soul mate. You have to bond with elf that brought this book and the trunk. I know that the elf's family is bound to the Potter family but if you bond with the elf again then it forms a bond that can be between you both so that anything you think the elf will be able to do it with out you calling the house elf._

_The Trunk that was given to you has to compartments, the first one acts as normal trunk which is the only one the others can see with out being keyed in.The second compartment has a living apartment with three bedrooms, a kitchen, a living room, a library which is empty, a potions lab, an muggle exercise room again it is empty and a dueling room. The specialty of the trunk is that the whole of the second compartment is made to bring the time to a stand still. That means you can spend a century in the trunk but when you come out it will be the same second you went in, but I advise you against spending more than a year in the trunk as it causes severe mental problems once you come out and it may cause to go insane. The other property is you will age the same as the time on the outside which is nothing. Magic performed inside the trunk cannot be detected by the ministry._

_It took me two and half years to finish the trunk with the help of my friends Alice your Godmother and Amelia whose niece you'll be marrying. There is no other soul that knows about this trunk. So I ask you to make this trunk available to Alice son and his soul mate._

_Now onto other matters you'll have to go to Gringotts and get the books from Evans and Potters vaults. But remember that you can not take out any money or Jewelry out the vaults until you come of age. Ask the Goblins your statements if you are not getting them and also about marriage contracts sop that you can have proof when you talk with your soul mate. The contract can be dissolved if both the parties agree that is you and Susan Bones._

_Get all the things you'll need for training before you go into the trunk. This book has all the spell work and potions I created for the Department of Mysteries. It also contains spells that I never submitted to the department. All of the work I done will be useful for you in one way or the other. So use them well. The first thing you have to learn after going in to the trunk is Occlumency._

_Remember that I and your father love you son._

_Your mother,_

_Lilly (Tiger)._

Harry had tears streaming down his face by the time finished the letter, which made him determine to defeat Voldemort and all the future Dark lords in his life time so that all the people can live in peace and harmony.

Harry then began to write out the things he will need:

_Books on every subject._

_Weapons _

_Exercise Equipment to get fit._

_Clothes that fit._

_Every Potion Ingredient ever known to man._

_Spare wand if possible._

_Groceries to feed ten people for ten years._

_Get bank statements _

_Write to Neville and Susan._

_Bond with Sandy and if possible with more elves (Dobby and Winky)_

_Find someone who can teach Marital arts, Sword fighting and other weapons._

_Some one to teach Occlumency and Legimens._

With that he proceeded to eat the breakfast provided by Sandy. After breakfast he asked how to bond to a house elf then performed the bond after asking if she is willing to be bonded to him.

"Sandy I want you to go to Hogwarts and ask if Dobby or Winky want to work for the Potter Family and if they want to bond to the Potter Family then tell them to meet him in the evening after he finished my shopping" Harry said with out taking breath.

"Ok Harry I will do as you asked." replied Sandy and disappeared with pop.

After Sandy left Harry took out his wand, his trust fund vault key and his fathers Invisibility cloak and left for Diagon Alley.

Note: Next chapter Shopping

Review???????????????????


	3. Shopping

**Shopping **

Harry arrived at the Leaky Cauldron at about 7:30 am. He got in and took a seat facing the north wall because He did not want to push his luck at being recognized. Gringotts would be open at 8:00 am, so he had a bit of time to kill. While Harry was waiting for the butterbeer he had just ordered, he heard two familiar voices indicating that two people were entering the Leaky Cauldron. He immediately ducked into a private booth and a minute later, while looking around the pub, he saw them sitting in a near by booth. Harry immediately took out the Extendable ears which were one of the twins' creations that he carried always with him after hearing the conversation about him in St Mungos last year visiting Mr. Weasley.

They were talking about how they must tell everything that, the great Harry Potter does to Dumbledore, according to Ron. Harry was able to pick them up easily; he made a note to thank the twins for their invention. Dumbledore apparently asked Ron to tell him about all the things that Harry was doing after his first year. He played the 'for his own good' card to get Hermione tell him about Harry. Hermione and Ron came to Diagon Alley as Dumbledore wanted them out the Orders' way. Ron was complaining how he could not see what Ginny is writing to Dean. Hermione on the other hand informed him that it sure beat being cooped up at Grimmauld place like their previous year.

Hermione on the other hand had been reporting to Dumbledore since after their fourth year. Yet Dumbledore kept him in the dark, already knowing that he was having visions and why he had to learn Occulemency. Hermione apparently still felt guilty about going behind Harry's back like they had. She then stated that if he ever found out, he would go ballistic.

Hermione then told Ron that she did not think he could take another betrayal. Harry then heard Ron tell Hermione that she worried too much. Ron reminded her that they were good at spying because no one knew that they were reporting to Dumbledore. Ron reminded her that Dumbledore knew what he was doing and that she should not worry about the situation.

At this point, Harry was close to completely losing it. He had to get some fresh air or else he would be seen and there might be two more dead people around. Looking around to make sure that no one was watching him Harry put on his invisibility cloak, before retrieving the extendable ears and making his way to the entrance to Diagon Alley.

Harry would wait for somebody to open the portal, since there was no reason to attract unnecessary attention, which would be caused by the entrance opening on its own. Meanwhile he spent the time waiting to calm himself and get a grasp over his emotions. It was now very obvious that Dumbledore had bought their loyalty, which caused Harry to feel truly completely cut off from anyone and everything he knew.

Finally Bill and Fleur came to the portal obviously going to their work at Gringotts. Carefully avoiding them Harry proceeded to Diagon Alley. He carefully walked the streets, making sure that he didn't bump into anybody. Harry needed to get to Gringotts fast, but the last thing he needed was to be recognized. Fifteen minutes later he was passed the entrance to the lobby and made his way to the closest public bathroom. Harry took his invisibility cloak off, and made sure that his make up was intact. He looked around for a check out counter. When he found what he was looking for, he went to stand in line to wait his turn at the check out counter.

Harry stood in front of the counter and made a quick sweep of the area. He wanted to make sure that there was no one who could recognize his voice, and said, "Pardon me sir. I would like a tally of all my assets before going to my vault."

The Goblin looked down at him for a minute, and bellowed, "Key Please!"

Harry handed his key to the Goblin. He took the key and then crossed reference it back to his ledger and said, "Ah Mr. Potter, we did not expect you to be here so soon. We just sent our letter this morning. "

Harry looked at the Goblin with a very confused look on his face and said, "What letter?"

The Goblin replied, "The letter concerning the last will and testament of one Sirius Black."

It felt like there was now a ball of ice in Harry's stomach and because of it, it took Harry a minute before saying, "Sorry, I was not aware that such things could be handled so quickly. Where must I go?"

The Goblin gave him a queer look and said, "Please follow the corridor on the North wing and go to the 5th door on your right."

Fair enough, Harry thought. He grabbed his key and followed the Goblin's directions. Harry got to the 5th door, and looked at the plaque. **_Will & Trusts_**.

He knocked on the door and a loud voice said, "Enter."

Harry carefully opened the door and made his way to the Goblin sitting behind the reception desk. He looked at the Goblin and to his utter shock recognized who it was.

Harry said, "Griphook? Is that you? I didn't know that you were promoted."

At seeing what Harry could best describe as a curious stare Harry quickly responded by saying, "Sorry didn't mean to offend?"

Griphook shook his head and replied, "That's not it sir. It is just that most wizards never bother to recognize a Goblin's name, let alone what they looks like. Most individuals don't give us the time of day sir and I was promoted last year." Griphook finished his last sentence with what looked like a bewildered look on his face.

Harry looked at Griphook with a sad face and answered back, "Well I'm not most wizards Griphook. I mean over the years, I have become friends with a house-elf, a werewolf, a centaur, a half giant, and with your permission I would also like to consider you a friend and congratulations on your promotion."

The Goblin looked dumbstruck for a second but smiled or what passed for a smile on a Goblin. Griphook finally found his voice and said, "I heard from some of our sources that you were indeed a unique wizard Mr. Potter. I would also like to be considered your friend if you want too. Just so you know what is going on, I will be your solicitor today. I will officiate for the will reading and for any other business that you may need. Before we start there is a letter that was left by one Sirius Orion Black."

After finishing the reading of the will, in which he left everything to him. Harry just sat there near tears trying to keep his emotions from going to far. After all it would do Harry no good to break down and cry right now when he knew that this would happen eventually.

After thinking for a minute Harry asked Griphook why he had never been told of the Potter Vault and also Evans Vault. Griphook told him that he was suppose to have been told of its existence by his trustee when he turned 11 years of age. If he was not told, then under the laws agreed too by Gringotts and the Wizengamot in the financial decrees of 1492, paragraph 6, subsection E, I quote

"The requirements of the trustee are to notify the inheritor of his family holdings within a year of his eleventh birthday about the Potter Vault. As no one knew about Evans Vault and Mrs. Potter had asked to keep it a secret till you were to take control. Therefore you can legally remove his access to your accounts and transfer control to you."

Harry hissed, "Do it immediately!"

Griphook replied, "Sir it will take several hours to get the paper work completed, do you wish to wait?"

Harry answered, "Yes there are still many things to do over here. Griphook I plan on doing a lot of shopping both in the magical and the muggle world and will likely be making some very expensive purchases. Do you have some kind of system established where I don't have to carry a huge bag of galleons everywhere I go."

Griphook smiled and said, "Yes sir, we have a muggle credit card equivalent to a platinum rating. We can put up to **20000** galleon spending limit to it. We don't have a magical equivalent. But we can tie a bag to your vault of your choice, so you can retrieve the required amount directly from the vault."

Harry gave Griphook a feral smile and replied "That will more that satisfy my needs Griphook. I'll take it all."

Griphook activated the Gringotts seal and asked Harry to put his thumb on the silver looking square at the top left hand corner of each card. Harry completed the ritual and felt a glow coming off the card and also the bag. Griphook continued and said, "Now Mr. Potter your cards have been activated. They have been imprinted with your magical signature. No one will be able to use these both except you."

Harry looked up at Griphook and realized that he had been holding his breath and said, "Thank you Griphook, I think we will do very well together. I will be going down to visit the Potter and Evans Vaults while you finish the paper work. When I come back we will sign the remaining documents."

Harry thought for a minute and said, "Griphook do you know if the contents of the Black vault have been transferred to the Potter vault yet?"

Griphook replied, "Yes Sir, We finished this morning."

Harry smiled and replied, "Very well thank you and it will be great if you call me Harry"

Griphook shook his head slightly before saying, "Custom requires me to call you Mr. Potter." and the he bellowed "Zorak, Mr. Potter will need a ride to the Potter and Evans family vault."

Zorak came to attention and replied, "Right away Sir."

Harry followed Zorak to the cart, which would take them down to the Potter vault. It took a while longer then normal due to the fact that the Potter vault was deeper below Gringotts then Harry's trust vault.

They exited the cart, and made their way to a small dais. It was made up of a four-foot black marble pillar with an obsidian bowl carved into the top of the pillar. The goblin instructed Harry that he would have to take the knife and allow some of his blood to be absorbed by the bowl. By doing this, it will cause the ancient protection wards to either acknowledge him as the true Heir of the Potter bloodline or kill him. Harry did as he was told and within seconds, there was a large grinding sound as if the vault had not been open for a very long time. There was a strong swishing sound as fresh air suddenly filled a large cavern.

Harry had imagined all sort of thing when he found out that he was the heir to a purebloods vault. Those thoughts were nothing compared to the reality of the situation. The moment he walked past the vault doors, the first thought that came to mind was the enormous size of the vault. The whole hall is filled with galleons upon galleons.

Harry also noticed on the left side of the vault there were boxes, filled with diamond, sapphire, emeralds, rubies, and amethysts. Further down on the left hand side of the wall, there was a huge bookshelf filled with books that Harry could not differentiate. In front of the book case was a single book on a podium, which gave details of the books contained in the bookcase. Zorak mentioned that some of these books had never been in mass publication and thus were extremely rare.

Harry kept walking when he noticed a very old trunk lying at the end of the vault; upon inspection it looked to be a three compartment trunk, which was confirmed when Harry opened each compartment and found them to be empty. He picked it up to store all the things he was going to take with him and then walked over to the book shelves, starting to select books on every field of magic available in his library. Many of these were books carried over from the Black estate.

Harry started by choosing books on Charms, and Transfiguration. He then noticed a potions book called Ancient Potions, which was also know as the grand bible of potion. After this he picked books on both basic and advanced Ancient Runes and Arithmancy along with Magical Theory, Apparating, DADA, and Dark Arts. He went into his trunk and stored all of the books on the available bookshelves. Harry ended up picking out what he considered to be a rather large range of books that would cover almost anything that he could think of before shutting the compartment.

Harry figured he was done for now and said, "All right Zorak, lets go to Evans Vault and then go see Griphook." By the time they reached the lobby and proceeded to Griphook's office to finish off the remaining paper work Harry had more then doubled the number of books that he had taken from the Potter vault. Upon entrance to Griphook's office the goblin asked, "Mr. Potter were you able to get what you needed from your Vault?"

Harry smiled and replied, "Yes Griphook, Zorak was very helpful."

Griphook smiled back and replied, "Good, we have the documents ready to remove one Albus Dumbledore as your guardian and appoint yourself as trustee and myself as account manager. Please sign the following pages."

Harry signed the papers with a fanatical glee. Removing the headmaster as his trustee was the first step in many to come to remove that bastard from his life. He was now the sole trustee and declared Griphook to be henceforth his personal financial advisor, manager and official contact at Gringotts. Harry also asked that Albus Dumbledore not to be informed about the change in Guardian.

Griphook told him that by law he had up to August 20 to inform Dumbledore of the Changes. Harry liked that date because he hoped to be well into his plans and be free of Dumbledore by the time the headmaster found out.

By the time he left Gringotts, it was 10:30 am. He decided to head over _to Madam Malkins Robes for Fine Occasion_. He needed a robe with a hood as he was going into Knockturn Alley next. He had to go unnoticed as much as possible even with his current disguise. It never hurt to have extra protection he thought. Harry entered the store and looked around a bit, he saw all manners of apparel and decided right there that he must ask Susan to help him in clothes shopping so that he can know her a little more. He noticed that they now had a whole section dedicated to muggle fashion.

"I need a robe with a hood and that preferably has a notice-me-not charm already placed on it," he said to the girl who came over to help him in his shopping.

By the time that Harry had paid for the robe and left the store he noticed that it was 11:30 am, which to Harry meant that he should get moving.

As Harry needed someone to help him with spying Harry paused for a moment thinking about that the best option would be for him. Realizing that a rare snake would probably be the best option Harry headed for the Magical Menagerie in the hopes of finding a snake that suited his needs. Drawing the hood over his head Harry moved carefully into the store being careful to make sure that he did not bump into anyone along the way.

Weaving through the store Harry reached the back area where the rarer creatures were kept, and as luck would have it Harry found an occamy, a rare magical winged snake that is mostly found in either India or the Far East.

**_sss_** Hello **_sss_**

The Snake whipped its head as if in great surprise and replied, sss You speak the language? sss

**_sss_** Yes, as evidence by me speaking to you right now. I would like to extend my greeting to you and tell you that you are very beautiful. I was wondering if you had a name. **_sss_** stated Harry.

The snake seemed very intrigued, and simply looked at him. Harry was starting to think that he had insulted the snake somehow.

Suddenly the snake bowed its head in his direction and said **_sss_** The old one called me Narak, I am honored to meet you young one. It has been so very long that a master has spoken with me. **_sss_**

Harry was curious, **_sss_** I am sorry, but why are you calling me a master? **_sss_**

**_sss _**Because only snake speakers were our masters. I can remember a time when snake speakers were common. I do not understand this new place. **_sss_**

Harry thought back to his care of magical creature's lessons, but could honestly say he had never encountered a snake like him before. Harry looked back towards the snake and hissed, **_sss_** I have heard of your kind before but only in passing as such I wonder what you are capable of. **_sss_**

The snake looked pleased with the compliment and hissed, **_sss_** We are capable of a couple of feats young master. **_sss_**

**_sss_** Such as? **_sss _**Countered Harry.

**_sss_** When bonded to our master, we can turn invisible at will and no one will be able to detect that I am present as my aura is masked as well. **_sss_**

Harry was speechless having a snake that could not be detected would be a huge advantage and before he could get much farther with his thoughts he was brought back to reality by Narak's hissing.

**_sss_** Another of the advantages of being bonded with one of my species is that we create a telepathic link that allows our master to communicate with us no matter the distance. **_sss_**

Harry hissed, **_sss _**Your talents would indeed be very useful to me. **_sss _**Harry quickly realized the benefits of bonding with such a snake. Narak would certainly be an invaluable companion for Harry to have available.

Harry finally hissed, **_sss _**What do I have to do to bond with you great one? **_sss_**

**_sss_** Take a knife and nick your finger. Let five drops of your blood spill into my mouth. This will ensure that my venom will never harm you. **_sss_**

Harry asked the store owner if he could sterilize a small blade and lend it to him. After assuring the store owner that no harm would come to anyone and that he wanted to buy the occamy the owner complied. Seconds after Harry had let the required number of blood drops fall in Narak's mouth, the snake showed a deep burgundy red aura for about ten seconds before it faded. The store owner then proceeded to heal the nick in Harry's finger. He then asked Narak if he would like to wrap himself around him for warmth.

**_sss_** Yes master, this place is cold and I would rather be wrapped around something warm. **_sss_**

Narak crawled up his arm, and twisted himself such that his head was resting comfortably on his shoulder. In this fashion, Harry was able to hide him easily by simply pulling his hood up.

Upon returning to the counter the owner said "Sir the price for the occamy is one hundred galleons"

Harry replied, "Here is an extra twenty galleons to not mention what took place."

"Your secret is quite safe sir," the owner conveyed. He then put his thumb print on the slip and spoke the wizard's oath, "I solemnly swear on my magic, that I will never reveal to anyone your appearance in my shop."

Before exiting the street, Harry made sure that his hood was pulled up, and that Narak was well hidden in the folds of his cloak. Upon exiting the menagerie Harry saw what looked like an interesting store just inside Knocturn Alley that specialized in knives and other muggle based items..

"Mr. Potter I didn't expect you in this part of the town." voice from behind Harry said. Harry in response drew his wand with a speed that the man didn't even have time to blink, before the wand is at his throat and emerald green eyes with fire in them boring into the eyes of a man six feet tall, with the man's wand in Harry's hand.

Without fear in his voice or eyes, Harry asked the man how he knew it was him and who he was, although he was a wreck on the inside by the discovery, Even though he had all sorts of illusion charms on the cloak he wore.

"Mr. Potter those are the fastest reflexes I have seen in my life. As for who am I, I am Brain Zabini."

"Are you by chance related to Blaise Zabini?"

"I am his father," replied Mr. Zabini. "Now I cannot tell you how I identified you as it is one of the secrets that belong to my family. There is nothing that can fool my detection methods, but have no fear I have no need to tell anyone that I saw you in my store. So what may I help you with?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but how about what you have for weapons?" asked Harry.

A couple of minutes later Harry was being shown a wide selection of weapons, including daggers, swords, and axes. Eventually Harry decided on two daggers, one that had a silver blade and the other a steel blade. These came with a set of cases that had disillusionment charms placed on them so that only the wearer or someone like Dumbledore or Moody would be able to know that they were present.

Once he was done there, he wanted to get to Ollivander's and see about getting another wand. Looking at his list, and noticed that his final stop for the day was at the magical trunk store. What he had in mind was quite unique, but if it was feasible then his accommodation problems would be solved.

It was now 2:15 pm and Harry still had time to pick up all of his new clothes from Malkin. Harry immediately set out for Ollivander's. After about ten minutes of walking, Harry found himself standing in front of the shop. He entered and waited for Ollivander to make his entrance. Harry took his time to look around and thought to himself that the shop hadn't changed at all from his last time in the shop.

He mused that from the look of things it had probably not changed much since the time of Christ. Well he thought lest see If I can get another match. Harry proceeded to the front counter. There was nobody there so he waited, after about 10 minutes he decided to make him self-known.

"Is anybody here?" he asked.

Harry could hear a shuffle from the back. Ollivander came out to greet him. He looked at Harry for a few seconds and with a creepy smile said "Ah Mr. Potter, how may I help you?"

Harry tried not to look to shaken at the fact that Ollivander's had recognized him though his disguise. and after a few second said "How is it you recognize me through my disguise sir? I thought I was decently concealed."

Ollivander suddenly chuckled and said "Well dear boy, my glasses have some very specialized magic on them."

"You see Mr. Potter due to my business and the dangers due to certain elements of our world, I have to be able to see through concealment disguises and other concealment effects for my own safety."

"Now Mr. Potter how is you wand, lets see ah yes, 11 inch holly with a phoenix core, I trust that it is good order."

"My wand is fine sir, but you see I had some trouble in the past. You see, Voldemort's wand and mine have a certain connection due to them being brother wand and all and when we dueled; neither of us was able to properly cast spells due to the priory incantum effect. You see sir I need to be able to purchase a new wand so that I can duel him properly."

Ollivander thought about it for about 10 seconds and said "I'm sorry Mr. Potter, but only aurors are allowed a second wand, and even then it is only with Ministry approval to boot. I'm afraid that an underage wizard such as you would have no chance of getting another wand from me."

"Sincerely Mr. Potter, I do understand you dilemma, but you see I also happen to be one of the few ministry sanctioned wand distributor for all under age wizards and witches in the U.K. You see, ministry auditors carefully monitor wand cores and magical wood supplies. If I was caught selling another wand to somebody who is not ministry approved I could loose my entire businesses"

Harry assumed that he could ask Amelia Bones to permit him to get another wand. Next time he met Voldemort, he wanted to be ready and that meant a new wand. He could only hope that Amelia bones will permit him to get another wand.

He looked at his watch, and noticed it was now 3:15 pm. He made his way to _Flourish and Blot's_. He entered the store and noticed that it was not to busy. Not knowing exactly what each book contained Harry figured that it would be best to just grab an owl order form and then leave.

While the clerk brought the owl order form out, Harry decided to keep perusing the shelves. He found one at the back of the wall. It was a dusty shelf and looked kind of hidden. You really had to look to find this section. He decided to pick up the following tittles Defense and Offense of the Mind, Hexes and Curses, The self-updating book of law, Australian Aborigines Magic, and Magic of the ancient Americas. From that section Harry found himself in the Trades section. He found some very interesting books and decided to pick Building your Magical Home, Japanese sword making, Creating Magical Artifacts.

He put them all in his cart brought them all to the clerk. Harry decided that if he went any further he wouldn't be able to fit all of his purchases in his trunk. He patiently waited at the counter for the clerk to finish ringing in his books. Finally the women finished and told him it would cost him 95 galleons. Harry picked all of his books and made sure that they were properly stowed in his trunk.

He reduced and pocketed his trunk. He pulled his hood over and made sure that his face was properly covered. One can never be too careful even with disillusionment charms. As Mad Eye would say CONSTANT VIGILANCE!

Harry had one more store in Diagon Alley to go to. He needed to find a well-stocked apothecary and get three new potion kits. He also needed a fully stocked potions cabinet for professional potion maker. He felt that Potions was he weak point and planned on doing a fair amount of studying in that particular area.

Because of this he walked down to the apothecary in order to buy a new set of ingredients, a second cauldron, another set of crystal vials, and some neutralizing potions in case he messed up while he practiced brewing potions

Harry decided to call it quits after he finished purchasing the potions supplies and went back to the Leaky Cauldron, to get into muggle London where he made an appointment with the Eye Specialist for the next day. Harry also went ahead and leased the largest storage space available; stating that he will be traveling and he liked everything of his locked up in storage space which is a lot cheaper that having to pay house rent.

Harry having finished his shopping was at his personal jail by 4:00 pm, and he was happy to see that there was no one waiting inside the house as quietly entered through the back door. This meant that Moody had not been on duty today and that no one would be any the wiser of what Harry had been able to accomplish.

Harry then informed Sandy that he was going into the trunk and will stay there for a week or two and to get what ever she requires for living in there in an hour, after he finished his late lunch provided by her.

Note: I need a Beta. Please Read and Review


	4. Steps towards Victory

**Steps Towards Victory.**

During the two weeks Harry spent in the trunk he learned about what his mother did for a living. She had been able to improve on the polyjuice potion so that its length would be increased, but for how long exactly she could not say for sure. Besides this it turned out that his mother had invented the spells that were used on Moody's eye-ball which allowed him to be able to see through not only invisibility cloaks, but even solid objects. But possibly the biggest potential discovery that his mother had made was that she seemed to believe that she had finally created a charm that would allow muggle electronic devices to work in magical areas. The biggest benefit that Harry could see with this was so that Harry would be able to get a cell phone and be able to talk to anyone that had one no matter where he was located.

Looking at the charm for the muggle electronics Harry realized that it would be too advanced for him to actually create, which meant that he would have to find someone to help him. Thinking about this for a few minutes he realized that the best people to help him would be Fred and George as the were incredibly creative with their charms in pranking, and since Harry gave them the money to start their shop he figured that when he next saw them it would be an intelligent idea to talk them into making the charm work,

With those things out of the way Harry set about writing a letter to Madam Bones as not only was she his fiancé's legal guardian but she would also be the best bet to help him with legal matters as of the relation.

_Madam Bones,_

_I am writing this letter for two reasons and I hope that you will bear with me if I am out of place in one request. The first reason that I am contacting you is that I was recently made aware of the betrothal contract between your niece and myself. As I have just learned about this I was wondering if it would be possible for your niece and yourself to get together for lunch. Now my second reason for contacting you is that I would like some legal advice concerning several situations that have taken place over the past year. The reason that I am asking the head of Magical Enforcement for legal advice is that sooner or later you will be considered family due to the betrothal contract. If you would be willing to meet with me please do not tell Susan about any legal advice as I would rather not have her needlessly worrying about anything._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter._

_P.S: I hope this letter finds you well._

After writing the letter Harry talked to Sandy about his mother and what his parents were like before there death. As Harry and the house elf talked he realized that Sandy in fact knew that Harry had an important role to play in the war that was taking place although she did not know exactly what role it would be. Since this was the case Harry asked if she knew any way for Harry to be able to find at least a person to help him get properly taught. That is to say at the very least teach him things that Harry should have known by now as well as things that he would need later in life. Sandy responded by saying that if Harry wrote the letter she would deliver it.

_To Whom Ever It May Concern:_

_I am writing this letter in the hopes that who ever receives it would be willing to consent to teach me. This is not an apprenticeship that I am talking about but I have realized that there are some things that I need to know or to relearn so as to help improve my life expectancy. I fully understand if you are not willing to teach someone that is near the top of the death list of the dark lord, but if you are unsure remember that I am willing to pay for your services if needed._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter._

Harry also wrote to the twins asking them to meet up with him, the next day.

_Fred and George_

_I would like to meet you both tomorrow at the Leaky Cauldron at 1:00 Pm. I have some things that I want you both to work on. Let me know if the timing is ok with you. Don't let anyone know that we will be meeting. I don't want anyone to know what we are up to._

_Harry_

By the time Harry had finished writing the letters, Sandy was no longer in the trunk, so he decided to step out for a minute, to see what she had done to the bedroom. Stepping into Dudley's second bedroom Harry saw all the changes that Sandy had done and was pretty impressed. Dudley's toys were missing, the room was lot cleaner, the table was fixed, and a couple of more chairs were present. His bed had been changed into one just like the one in the trunk, a four poster one with green and gold colors decorating it.

As Harry was writing the letters, Sandy went to Hogwarts to speak with Dobby and Winky about working for her Master. Although Dobby agreed instantaneously, Winky was a little worried weather Harry Potter would like her or not, but agreed after a lot of convincing from Dobby. While Sandy came back to Privet Drive, Dobby and Winky went to inform the Deputy Head Mistress that they had found a family and would be leaving Hogwarts.

"Master, Sandy is sorry to keep Master waiting," Sandy said not knowing how her master would react.

"Its ok Sandy, you did a great job with this room. Now where did you disappear to?"

"I went to Hogwarts Master, to meet with house elves about serving the Potter family."

"Oh"

"They will be here soon Master"

"So they have agreed to bond with me?"

"Yes, Master"

"Ok, here are the letters you have asked me to write, I only can ask you to use them when you are fully able to trust the person." Harry said handing the letters to Sandy.

"I will be working on it right away Master and Dobby and Winky can take care of things here, unless you have something for me Master?"

"No, you are free to go on the job Sandy but do not take any unnecessary risks"

"Yes Master I will make sure I am safe," said Sandy before she disappeared with a pop.

As Harry waited for Dobby and Winky to arrive he realized that he would need to find something for each of them to do, because at the moment he did not know where he was going to live so cleaning or setting up a house was out of the question. A minute later Harry had the air partially knocked out of him as a multi-colored blur tackled him.

"Dobby get off," Harry said impatiently.

"Dobby is sorry Harry Potter Sir, Dobby is happy to see you sir"

"Its ok Dobby I understand. Now onto the matter you came here. I know that Sandy has asked you both, but I wanted to ask you both again" Harry paused a moment and continued "Dobby, Winky do you both want to work for me and my future family from this point forward?"

"Yes" shouted Dobby, while Winky was a little scared as if it was all a dream.

"Does Harry Potter Sir really want Winky to work for him?" asked Winky in a slightly drunk voice.

"Yes, Winky I would like you to work for me."

After successfully bonding the two house-elves to the Potter family Harry set them about the tasks of acquiring food as well as cleaning certain areas of Grimmauld Place. This was the best that Harry could do with the Order headquarters as it would look very suspicious if the whole place suddenly became clean.

After doing this Harry began to look through the law books to see what exactly was legal in terms of contracts. This was for two reasons, the first being to see if there would be a way to create a contract with the twins so that the would be in a situation where their business with Harry could not be discussed with others unless approved by all the participants involved in the contract. The second reason that Harry looked into magical contracts was so that he would understand marriage contracts and what exactly was legal to be in the contract and just in case someone manipulated him if he could either break a contract or change what the contract would state.

As Harry went to bed he began to think about how Susan would react to Harry now knowing that he in fact knew about the marriage contract and that they were soul mates.

Harry got up early, to be prepared for the long day ahead. After taking a shower and sitting down to eat the breakfast provided by Winky, Hedwig arrived with the replies to all the letters and Sandy also came back with the reply to the letters he wrote. Fred and George replied that they would like to meet Harry at Leaky Cauldron at 10 o'clock instead of one so that they could delay the opening of their shop instead of having to shut down in the middle of the day, while Amelia Bones replied that he should meet her at 11 o'clock for the meeting at the Ministry and then they can go for lunch, picking up Susan on the way.

Harry received a shock when he read the letter that Sandy had brought.

_Harry Potter _

_We , that is my wife and I do not know how you knew that we are alive and not dead as the Wizarding world thinks is a mystery to us, but at the moment that is not important. Now on to the matter of us helping you, we would be glad to help you but we would like to talk to you personally about expectations and what the training would cover. The parchment you are holding is port key to my place. Feel free to drop by when you are free._

_Nicholas and Pernelle Flamel _

Harry quickly got over his shock and asked Sandy how she found the Flamel's as he remembered he expected them to be dead after what Dumbledore had told him about destroying the Sorcerer's Stone at the end of Harry's first year.

Realizing that he had best get moving Harry then took his wand and then covered himself with his invisibility cloak so as to get out of the house. He summoned the Knight Bus before slipping off the invisibility cloak and getting on board. As no one stopped him Harry figured that Moody was not on duty and that he wasn't being followed, which was not the case as Moody followed under his own invisibility cloak.

After being told by the eye doctor about the importance of his eyes checked regularly, he was given a set of tests to check his vision. Then he was given a new prescription and another appoint was made for next year.

Once he received the prescription he headed through the building to the other end so as to get a new set of glasses as well as information about contact lenses as he was not sure whether he wanted them or the benefits. It took a little while but eventually Harry left with a new set of glasses with a thin gold frame as well as the necessary information about contact lenses.

After that he went to Leaky Cauldron where he asked a private room for the day, and asked Tom to send the Weasley twins to the room when they arrive. It was only a few minutes that Harry was alone before the twins arrived. Over a round of butterbeers they talked about Harry's ideas and the best ways to implement them. It took a little while for both sides to be satisfied with a contract, as Harry did not want to be a shareholder in the store and the twins did not like the idea of not being able to sell anything that they got the idea from Harry without his complete consent to sell a product that could be similar to the ideas that Harry's mother developed.

Harry finished the discussions with the twins and gave them his mothers charm work to be read in privacy. He also informed them that he wanted them to work on the cell phones immediately and to keep him informed about their progress. As he left Harry informed Tom that he would be returning for lunch with company after he finished his other business. Harry used Tom's private floo to arrive at the office of Amelia Bones directly after getting her permission.

Harry told her all he came to know about the things that Dumbledore has hidden, such as his parents will, how Dumbledore disregarded it, how his life was in danger every year he attended Hogwarts.

Harry then proceeded to tell Amelia about how Fudge knew that Voldemort was back after the tournament, how he sent Umbridge to keep it in the Dark. He also told that it was Umbridge who sent the dementors after him last summer and how Fudge used that reason to call the whole Wingzemont and tried to send him to Azkaban. He also proceeded to tell her how Umbridge refused to teach spells that would be needed on the basis that all it took to perform a spell perfectly was an understanding of the theory and about how she used a blood quill in detentions on students. After his explanation Amelia asked weather he had evidence to all the things he told. Harry simply provided his memories and told that he was ready to take truth serum to prove the complaints.

"Harry, you can do two things with the evidence you presented to me. First is to just make the complaints now and get them to Azkaban or you can make sure that all the evidence is recorded and use it as leverage later. I personally think that you better use the evidence later as leverage."

"Thank you for the advice. Now how about I get all this evidence recorded."

At that Amelia called someone from the Department of Mysteries to record the evidence. After the evidence was recorded, along with a statement from Harry under a mild truth serum, Amelia asked where they where going for lunch.

"I have reserved a private room at Leaky Cauldron for lunch." answered Harry nervous about the reaction of Susan.

Seeing Harry's nervousness Madam Bones said "Relax Harry, Susan has known that she was betrothed since she was eleven." correctly guessing why he was nervous.

Harry's nervousness only increased when he heard that with thoughts of why Susan didn't tell him about it, how angry she might be as she knows that he dated with Cho Chang last year. Madam Bones told Harry that she will meet him with Susan at Leaky Cauldron and told him to relax in the mean while. Harry flooed back to Leaky Cauldron and sat down in the private room waiting for Susan and Madam Bones to come, while drinking butterbeer trying to cool down his nerves. After half an hour there was a knock on the door, when opened he saw Susan at the door, with Madam Bones.

Note: Review...? Please vote on Neville's soul mate?


	5. Chapter 5

Harry is waiting for the order members to pick him up for his meeting or rather an interrogation with Professor Dumbledore. Harry was able to keep all his activities a secret from Dumbledore till a week prior with the help of Moody and Amelia Bones, which is until certain beetle somehow found its way into the Department of Education at the Ministry and is currently missing, thanks to Moody.

Harry sat on his trunk in the living room thinking about the changes that happened in the past month until now to the real world. But to him it has been more or less three years of study and practice along with his blood brother Neville. Harry and Neville have perhaps broken a dozen laws to make it happen.

_Flash Back_

"_Neville?"_

"_Yes Harry" answered Neville. They both were taking a break for study in their schedule as they have only another three months worth to study to get through the Newts. Newts where an idea from Nicolas Flamel so that Harry can dedicate his time to learn the skills necessary for him to get rid of Voldemort._

"_I have a idea to destroy Voldemort, but I require some help from you Neville"_

"_You don't have to ask me Harry, Ill gladly go along with you if it is within my power"_

_Harry was not sure how to proceed about asking him about the rituals they must do, as he didn't know about the old ways or that it is an honor to ask someone to be a blood brother in the old families although the Ministry banned those rituals. _

_Finally gathering his courage Harry blurted it out_

"_Will you be willing to perform the rituals to make us blood brothers?"_

'_Harry do you know what you are asking?" questioned Neville._

"_Yes Neville, by performing these rituals we will be able to share the blood protection ritual that our parents did on us" Harry found out from the dairies that his mother left him that his and Neville's parents both did a ritual that protects them if both father and mother are dead. That is what has saved Harry from the Killing Curse. The only counter they knew to the Killing curse. Harry had researched the rituals thoroughly to make Neville also immune to the killing curse so that they can bring down Voldemort together but it is a lot of work._

"_If you are sure Harry I will be happy to accept the offer."_

_End of Flash back_

Harry and Neville ended up preparing everything for more than six months in the trunk. After they perfected the runes and incantations of the rituals, they encountered a problem of having no place to perform the ritual.

Harry ended up asking help of Moody to suggest a place to perform the ritual. Moody turned to be a most trusted advisor and a hard bargaining mentor for him. Moody was ready to hex him into the next year, but Harry was able to convince him long enough to make him listen and had taken him to Amelia Bones to show the evidence he has against Dumbledore and Snape along with some others.

After seeing the evidence Moody was partially convinced of Harry's wanderings without the knowledge of the order. Harry convinced him by telling him his preparations for taking the Newts along with the work he asked the Twins to do for him under a contract. Harry conveniently left out his betrothal with Susan or the meeting with the Flamel.

Moody although didn't want Harry to dwell into rituals he understood the need as the protection from Killing curse can make him battle Voldemort to a new level unseen by any. So he suggested they contact Olivander, as he has access to a remote ritual room. Olivander though was different personality, after listening to all that Harry has to say agreed and suggested a slightly changed ritual which ended up giving the 'the power he knows not to both Harry and Neville'.

Olivander after seeing the end results that Harry and Neville wanted modified the ritual a bit. It ended up giving Harry and Neville to talk in their minds if they are close enough.

The convincing of Moody took a lot of effort on Harry's part, for him to agree that Harry's outings are perfectly reasonable after showing the memories he left with Amelia Bones.

Neville and Harry can now speak mentally if they wanted to but it didn't allow the other to see the others thoughts. It was a great way as they both decided to fight till the end side by side. Neville's confidence has grown in leaps and bounds after the Ritual. Although Neville refused to tell who his betrothal is, Harry was able to find out that she is a Slytherin and Neville trusted her. Neville was always waiting for information on what was being done about his Parents who were kidnapped from St Mungos. His determination has tripled at the thought that there maybe a way to save them. Although he had his bouts of depression, as Harry over the loss of Sirius.

Harry and Neville finished their Owls and Newts with flying colors. Harry got all O's in his Owls for Transfiguration, Charms, DADA, Potions, Ancient Runes and Athermancy and Herbology. While Neville got and E in potions but got O's in all other subjects. They're Newts though had differed slightly as Harry got O's in Transfiguration, Charms and DADA while he got E in all other subjects. Neville had added Herbology instead of Transfiguration.

The arrival of Neville was a shock as well as a surprise to him.

_Flash Back_

Harry was just getting into bed after a long day. This ended up a long talk with, Moody, Nicholas Flamel, Susan Bones, Amelia bones and the twins. Just then Fwakes arrived with a letter from Dumbledore in her usual way.

Harry 

_There will be a guest staying with you for the remainder of your stay at the Dursleys. Remus Lupin will shortly arrive with the Guest to see to that everything goes accordingly._

_Albus Dumbledore._

_Harry's first reaction was anger at Dumbledore for locking him at Dursley's and on top of that, he is sending one of his people to stay with him to spy on him. But after calming down, Harry decided to see who his Guest is._

To his surprise Remus arrived with a very pale Neville and his Grandmother Mrs. Longbottom within minutes of his getting the letter from Dumbledore. Harry was informed by Remus that Neville will be staying with Harry and he will talk with the Dursleys. Neville informed him that there was an attack on St Mungos and his parents were targeted, who were also missing. Mrs. Longbottom immediately contacted Dumbledore for Neville's protection and they decided that Neville will be safest at Harry's place. Mrs.Longbottom has joined the order once again. Neville informed Harry that his grandmother was an Oblivator for the Ministry in the first war.

_Harry immediately asked Neville to ask his grandmother to send him books on Occlumency and that he will explain everything after the elders left. Neville's grandmother sent a couple of books on that subject for them._

_End of Flash Back._

Harry was able to make many connections in the past month. Nicholas Flamel was on of them a truly wise man who gave many ideas and advices to him all the while sending books on potions, athermancy and runes and explaining them thoroughly through his letters. It was his idea to retake the Owls and take the Newts two years early through the help of a time turner which he had provided. Although Harry didn't need the time turner he took it as they are very rare and Ministry controlled.

Susan Bones and Harry met everyday that he was writing his Owls or Newts. Harry and Susan came to know a lot about each other. Susan understood what Harry must do in order to survive the war and accepted it, but was not happy with it. Susan and Harry both agreed that they have to keep their relationship a secret until the end of the war. Harry understood the fierce loyalty that made Susan a very strong individual.

Dumbledore tried to stop Harry from taking the Newts but with the help of Amelia Bones and Moody he was able to keep it a secret till his last exam. The annoying beetle once again found information on what Harry was doing and used it for her own beliefs. Dumbledore and Fudge tried to stop his declaration as an adult stating that he is still a child. Amelia Bones and Mrs. Longbottom came to his rescue stating an old law that if a person is the last of his line and has finished his education then he must be declared an adult in every way.

Harry was waiting for the order members to pick him and Neville up from the Dursleys. Harry was sure that there will be many confrontations at the Head Quarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Remus Lupin and Moody appeared in the living room as Neville made his way dragging his trunk.

"Well what are we waiting for lets go" Harry said getting up from the trunk he was sitting on. Successfully avoiding the talk Remus was sure to bring up. Remus took Harry's trunk in one hand, while Harry and Neville carried Neville's between them. Moody produced a rope to hold and activated the portkey after everyone holding them. The four wizards vanished, leaving a stunned Petunia in the living room.

The four wizards appeared in front of the Head Quarters in the middle of the street. Harry saw muggles on both sides of the street going on with their work as if nothing out of ordinary is going on. "A confundus and a muggle repellent. Really the order should know better than this. Do you think the Ministry and the Death eaters will not get suspicious that magic is used in a muggle neighborhood?" Harry said while disabling the charms. Remus Lupin was stunned with the level of maturity that Harry is showing, while Moody felt sick that he didn't think of it in that prospective.

They entered thinking the points that Harry had pointed out that had been overlooked by the Order. Harry again broke the silence, by asking whose house has become the Head Quarters and if it is safe for him or not.

"This is my property Potter. So don't go poking your nose where it doesn't belong too."

"Alright Harry, Neville you both will be sharing with Ron. Ginny and Hermione will be in the…"

"Actually, Harry will be having his own room."

"But…" Remus was again cut off by Moody

"No buts Lupin you'll find out more in the meeting tonight." That shut up Lupin instantly as Moody led Harry to his private room.

Harry spent the remaining time in his room strengthening his mental shields. When he sensed someone trying to get into his mind and he didn't need Hermione to tell him that Voldemort is trying to gain access to his mind. Harry decided to give Voldemort a surprise, so Harry made a trunk appear with a label named Prophecy on it, filled with magical arrows directed to attack the mind of the person who opened other than himself. Harry knew that the label on the trunk alone will get the interest of Voldemort. He was not disappointed to hear Voldemort shouting after some time in his mind although that gave him a headache.

Harry then pushed Voldemort out of his mind and set to repairing his mental shields. Just as he finished the strengthening the mind shields Neville sent him a telepathic link asking him to come down to the parlor as Moody wants to speak with him.

"So what is it Moody?" started Harry after Neville, Moody and himself settled down.

"Harry, Sirius had left a copy of will left in Lupins care other than the copy with the Goblins. Dumbledore wants to read it in the order tonight, so that he can know what Sirius has done about your guardian ship."

"And he will also offer me a chance to join the order, which I will refuse off course. Don't worry Moody I will handle It." finished Harry.

Later that evening Moody joined the meeting where what Harry told just happened to the words. The will of Sirius basically left everything to Harry with some clauses that Remus Lupin must be given Five percent of the entire fortune if he gives Harry an oath of loyalty of his choice. Sirius also left him papers that make him an adult, which can only be filled if Harry finishes Newts in Transfiguration, Charms and D.A.D.A. of which Harry already knew.

Dumbledore went of into deep thinking what to do and decided to invite Harry and Neville into the order and sent Tonks to fetch them from their rooms. When they both arrived Dumbledore started to talk as if they had already accepted to join the order.

"Friends I would like you all to welcome Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom into the order. They both will be taking Oaths stating that they will obey all the order issued by the head of the order that is me and also not to betray anyone in the order."

"With all due respect Professor I will not be joining the order under any circumstances."

"Harry you know that you are important to this war and you'll will be trained to defend yourself if you join the order"

"Sorry Professor but I must decline, as you once said that you didn't tell me a lot of things because you wanted me to have childhood, which is what I want and I have for a few years of life to enjoy."

"Ok Harry I accept your logic but I have to remind you that you are forbidden to leave this house under any circumstances without a guard"

"Don't worry yourself with that Professor Amelia Bones has assigned Kinsley and Tonks to be my Guards along with being my tutors for dueling. So anywhere I go they will go to"

"Arrogant as his father using, his fame to get his ways done." Snape gave a sarcastic statement.

Snape was hit with a freezing spell immediately from Harry. "Remember this Snape I am no longer at Hogwarts and if you make any comment like that again you'll be sent to Azkaban immediately for using Legimens on me. Even Dumbledore will not be able to save you next time" Harry told with a cold tone which sent shivers down Snapes spine.

"Harry Professor Snape is a spy and requires to keep up his role."

Harry lost all his control with that statement. "Bullshit Dumbledore you know there is no one in here that will tell Voldemort about his appearances in here, except if he himself tells him. You don't even start about him abusing his position at Hogwarts making ten batches of Hogwarts graduates to not make it into their dreamed careers. I will tell you this all through my education at Hogwarts Snape kept telling me that I am no good at Potions but both I and Neville achieved O+ in our Newts so don't tell me what to do and not to do."

"Harry is right Albus, I have told you numerous times to keep Snape in line. But you always took it of as nothing."

Harry by this time has stormed out of the meeting to his room informing Neville to join the order under the condition that Snape be tested out with truth serum which has been first tested by Moody, for his loyalties.

As soon as everything had been calmed down a bit Neville spoke up. "Professor I would like to join the order but I have some conditions."

"What are they Mr. Longbottom?"

"I want Snape to be tested out for where his loyalties lie with the help of a truth serum which is been tested by Moody. The other condition is that I will give only one Oath stating that I will never betray the light and always stay true to light sides efforts."

"Snape is on our side Mr. Longbottom, so I cannot allow you're request."

"Then I'll not be joining the order Professor, Goodbye."

"Wait a min Neville" Neville was stopped by Bill Weasley.

"Professor we trust you but we want to know the reason behind the blind trust in Snape"

"I am sorry Mr. Weasley but I cannot give you the reason."

"Then I have no other choice Professor, I am Quitting the order."

"Me too" came a voice from Charlie Weasley.

"I never thought I would say this but after hearing Harry, I quit Professor" said Tonks shaking her head.

"I am with you Tonks" "I too quit professor" "I am sorry professor but I to quit" came voices from Kinsley Shacklebolt, Hestia Jones and Dedalus Diggle.

"What can I do to change your minds to not quit" Dumbledore asked panicking.

"Nothing outrageous Professor just a confession of Snape under Vertiaserum about his loyalties and we will continue questioning if he is not loyal to the order." Kinsley said without emotion in his voice.

"I will agree to it if Moody does the actual interrogation." Dumbledore said thinking that Moody was on his side. Moody on the other hand wanted to get hands on Snape back from the first war to interrogate him.

The interrogation turned out to be lengthy questions to Snape after they found out that Snape was not loyal to the Order or Voldemort. Many startling discoveries were made by the time the interrogation was over. In the mean time Neville gave his oath and joined the order all of which Harry was watching from under a dillusionment charm.


	6. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

AN:

Sorry guys, but this not an update. I really want top continue this plot but I feel as if I am not doing justice to the plot. So I am putting the story for ADOPTION. If any one want to take up this plot and continue it please contact me about it.

Yours truly,

Vicky0958


End file.
